Adventures on Digital Island
by SpanishPirate
Summary: The Straw Hat crew is heading to Digital Island.And the crew finds intersting things. Luffy and Zoro get into a gang,Sanji discovers the Food Network Channel,Chopper is in a murder case,Usopp joins a dance crew and Nami is getting info on Robin and Franky
1. Arriving

A/N: Hope people like this idea, because i sure do xD lol

Summary: The Straw Hat crew is heading to Digital Island. Modern City, is the first city they seen in awhile in the Grand Line. So Luffy and Zoro go out and find interesting things, like rap music. What will happen when a murder strikes and Chopper is the only witness? Sanji discovers the food network channel(his favorite show is Top Chef). Usopp learns how to brake dance. And Nami is trying to get to the bottom of a secret she doesn't know about between Robin and Franky. And much more! Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece it belongs to Oda-sensei, i only own the island and the people who live there lmao xD

* * *

Finally reaching the famous island called Digital. The Straw-Hat crew step off the ship and begin to stretch their arms since it was a long time not being in solid ground.

Luffy the captain of the ship decided to go in to the city and explore for a while. And get some food in some restaurant forgetting he was already feed three hours ago.

"Luffy you better not leave!", Nami yell but it was no use he already left with Zoro at his side._ At least he is not by himself_, Nami thought and went to find Nico Robin.

When Nami found her she was sitting next to Franky reading a book together. _Wait when did Franky and Robin read books together?_, Nami being the curious navigator that she is wanted to get more information out from the new couple. Not even interrupting where Robin and Franky were sitting at she walked back to her room to think of a plan.

--With Luffy and Zoro--

This city was a new experience to the rubber boy and the three-sword swordsman. They have never heard of so much cursing in their whole adventure through the Grand Line.

There were remarks of **Bitches**, **Motherfucker**, or **Your mama sucks dick**, and so on. Luffy was surprised of their fashion statement they were rocking. In his journey he has seen the most craziest clothing (Bon Clay) but this was by far the strangest.

They wore the most baggiest pants that ride up to below their butts which was hold up by a belt. A big, did I say big no ENORMOUS shirt with some stupid design on front that absolutely made no sense and this was coming from Luffy and we know his brain doesn't hold that much information.

Luffy being the out-spoken member in his crew went up to a gang next to a store and ask them a question.

"Why are you pants so big and so low pick them up nobody wants to see your ass", Luffy stated without hesitation.

Zoro smacked his own face and went up to Luffy covering his mouth to stop him from saying anything more offense, "H-he didn't say anything!"

The people on the gang looked at the two strangers and new instantly that they were not from this island.

Oh, they were going to have so much fun with these new comers.

--With Chopper--

Chopper was the third person to get of the ship. He was very amazed at all the tall buildings (skyscrapers) that were bigger than any other building he has ever seen before. Coming from a snow island everything was a new experience to the young reindeer.

Walking to a herbs store to get some supplies for his upcoming new medicine. He bumped into someone and fell with a _**THUMP**_. Chopper got up brushed his pants and re-adjusted his hat and said a lot of apologizes to not get attacked on the first day on the island. The man (who wasn't looking where he was going) waved his hand at Chopper's apologizes and continue on his merry way.

Chopper sighed getting stress off his shoulders. Then he notice his medicine bag wasn't there next to him. _Dammit I got jacked!_, with that Chopper ran off to where the man walked off to, the man notice he was being followed and started to run and Chopper turned into Walking Point and chased after him.

The people in the streets were surprised to see a reindeer chasing after a mid-aged man who was holding a medicine bag and having a sprint marathon.

--With Captain Usopp--

Looking at Nami like she was crazy, which wasn't a new thing to Usopp, he walked down to the docks and decided himself that he too should have an adventure in the new island.

He was liking the island very much from the music to the strange clothes. But what interest him the most was...the dancing.

It wasn't like normal dancing it was like some champloo (remix) kind of style like when Sanji fought with his kicks. Usopp stood with the a group of watchers as everyone saw a group of four boys and one girl do back flips, hand stands in perfect rhythm.

Usopp was into the dancing and clapped the loudest when they were done. If he had money he would of given it to them but since Nami has a very high interest rate, no way in hell he was going to borrow her money like Zoro did. When the crowd was disbanding Usopp went up to one of the dance members.

"You guys were amazing! How long have you been practicing does moves?", Usopp said moving his arms and hands to state what he was saying. The boy flipped he black hair back and looked at Usopp and smiled.

"Thanks, we practice five hours a day to perfect our moves...if you want we can teach you and you can join our crew", the boy said while looking at his crew who nodded their heads in agreement to the leaders decision.

Usopp looked at all the members of the crew, surprised they will let him join their crew. Usopp agree to joined their crew and practice dance moves with them.

Every boy in the group, hit him on the back, congratulating him in to the crew. While the only girl kissed his cheek and hugged him.

The leader of the group told two of the boys to gather everything, turning to Usopp he said, "If you have nothing to do today, we can show you our dance studio"

"Sure, that would be cool",Usopp stated and with everything gathered, the group that consisted of five boys and only one girl walked to their dance studio.

Usopp looked up to the sky and thought, _Digital Island is gonna ROCK!  
_

_**End of Chapter  
**_

A/N: Next chapter will be on Sanji, Chopper, Robin and Franky's time on the island. It will get better next chapter trust me kekekeke :D


	2. Problems

A/N: Chapter 2 in my story...yeah and also R & R!! And some Franky and Robin in this chap!! yeahness :D

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece it belongs to Oda-sensei, I only own the island and the people that live there!! :D

* * *

Sanji was doing final adjustments on cleaning the kitchen. After a couple of minutes he finish and walked out of the kitchen and went to Nami's room to borrow money for food supplies that was needed.

Knocking on the door and a "Come in", Sanji enter the room and saw Nami. Next to her desk was a pyramid of paper balls. Sanji was confused at what his Nami-chan was up to but shrugged it off.

"Nami-chan I need money for food supplies we are running low", Sanji said looking over Nami's shoulder. Nami stood up went to a wall that had a picture of a lady and a cat. She took it of the wall and appear a safe, after a couple of turns of the wheel it open. Nami took out 2,000 Beli and handed it to Sanji.

"You better return me the change, we are running low on money", Nami stated.

"Don't worry Nami-chan I always follow your orders", Sanji stated with hearts in his eyes and left her room and off the ship.

So having Nami's money Sanji headed to the market. Being there for two hours straight, our cook got food to last the Straw-Hats for months but knowing their Captain, it would only last two months if Sanji is body guarding the kitchen.

Carrying all the shopping bags, Sanji started to head back to the Thousand Sunny, when something caught his eye.

A couple of feet in front of Sanji stood BestBuy. And on the windows were different types of televisions with one show broad casting on each one and it was the Food Network Channel.  
Getting close to the window Sanji stayed amazing at how the person was cutting the vegetables. Sanji didn't move for awhile until someone tap his shoulder. He looked behind himself to see an old woman.

"Young man I see your interested in the tv or Food Network", she said.

"So that is what is called the Food Network?", Sanji asked the old lady.

"Yup the Food Network Channel is all about food and how it made to where it comes from", the old lady responded.

After that the old lady told Sanji of a competition to win a tv and season box sets of Top Chef (which she recommended as a good show).

Leaving the old woman behind, Sanji continued to walk back to the ship and think up of new recipes to use in the competition.

--With Chopper--

Chopper just lost the man with his medicine bag.

"That bastard, wonder where he went to", Chopper said out loud and switched to Heavy Point to look over the crowds head. And found the man taking a sharp turn. Chopper started to move through the crowd with ease and reached where the man made a turn.

The man enter a deserted alley way. Going back to Brain Point, Chopper decided to investigate this alley way.

"Great, there aren't any clues on to where the guy went", Chopper said getting frustrated at the situation he is in. Pacing around the alley way he noticed a door that he didn't see in the beginning. So Chopper decided to open the door and just let things fly.

But when he enter the room, he found his medicine bag on the corner. Running to his bag, Chopper inspected everything in his bag to see if everything was there.

_That's strange_, Chopper thought, _none of my things have been taken..so why did that guy took it in the first place if he wasn't going to steal anything..._

With all these question in his mind, he didn't know what was happening on the other room of that building which would led Chopper in to a bigger problem.

--With Robin and Franky--

Closing her book, Robin looked at Franky and smiled.

"Did you enjoy the story Franky", Robin asked the cyborg.

"Of course, I like anything you do", Franky responded and kissed Robin on the lips. Robin smiled and grabbed Franky's hand and kissed it with her delicate lips. Which made Franky smiled.

Yes, Franky and Robin were official a couple, but the problem was that nobody knew about them except for young Chopper who promised not to tell no one of their secret. And the couple wanted it to stay that way.

If all the Straw-Hats knew about their love lives they might not hear the end of it (Luffy and Usopp like to blabber a lot about it).

Getting out of the galley, the couple decided to take an afternoon nap. Walking past Nami's room, they heard a very inserting talk from the Navigator.

"Maybe this might work...nah Robin can see through this", Nami said out loud in her room while crumbling another piece of paper and throwing it to the pyramid pile.

Franky and Robin being sly as ever both stood next to Nami's door frame listening to the Navigator's talk.

"I have to find out if those two are together, if it's the last thing I do", Nami said with confidence and continue to write on another piece of paper.

Shocked at what Nami said, both eavesdroppers walked fast to Robin's room. While closing the door both adults had the same question.

"How she found out!", both whispered/screamed to the other. Both sat down on the bed trying to think things through.

"Maybe she was talking about something else", Franky said.

"I think not, Navigator-san is very clever compare to the others", Robin stated and laid her head on Franky's shoulder.

Both sighed at the newly found problem. And sat there for a couple a minutes thinking. Franky put an arm around Robin and pushed her closer to him. Robin smiled to herself and decided to take some action and pushed Franky on the bed and climb on top of him.

"Even if there is a problem, it doesn't mean we can stop fooling around", Robin said with a sly smile and kissed Franky on the lips.

And with that, both archeologist and shipwright enjoyed their afternoon with a peace of mind, well almost.


End file.
